Sonic And His Friends Rant About Movies Based On Video Games
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Sonic and his friends have gone to see the latest movie based on their favourite video game "Galaxy Diamond." However, they're not happy with it and rant about why this movie is terrible.


SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS RANT ABOUT MOVIES BASED ON VIDEO GAMES

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Big have gone to see the latest movie based on the hit video game "Galaxy Diamond". However, like most movies based on video games, the film has got bad reviews and even fans of the game hate it. Sonic and his friends have gone to see what the big fuzz is about. They're also huge fans of Galaxy Diamond. Now that they have seen the movie, what do they think of it?

Sonic and his friends left the cinema in a bad mood. The movie was AWFUL! They walked down the street complaining about it. "That sucked!" said Sonic. "Big time!" said Tails. "Why can't they ever make a decent movie based on a video game?" asked Amy. "It acted _nothing_ like the game." said Cream. "I was watching the 'Making of' documentary and all the cast and crew were saying 'It looks just like the video game.' I'm like 'No, it doesn't. AT ALL!'" "They say that in _every_ 'Making of' documentary." said Amy. "And all the actors had to say good things about it so that they could get paid."

"Why oh why did they get William Scott to write and direct it?" said Sonic. "That guy has no originality! He just steals scenes from other peoples' movies." "Apart from Sky Peregrine, none of the characters from the video game were even in the movie!" said Tails. "Actually there was only two other characters." said Amy. "The lead characters from the game and they only had a 30 second cameo in it. Instead the main character in this movie is some made up character who is not even in the game!"

"Her acting was _so_ _wooden_." said Cream. "She was only cast for her looks instead of her 'acting' ability. Everytime she tried to look fierce, she looked constipated." "Besides, the characters from the game, look NOTHING like they did in the movie." said Amy. "Why did they cast Reinhart Schneider as Sky Peregrine?" asked Tails. "He was miscast. In the game, Sky Peregrine was a serious, ultra cool character. In the movie, he was a smart alec who made smart alec remarks and that's basically it. He didn't even do any action." "It was just the same character Reinhart Schenider always plays." said Big.

"Here's a big shock for ya." said Cream. "None of the actors or crew have ever played the game." "Yeah, it shows." said Sonic. "William Scott said he played it, though." said Amy. "Yeah, he probably played _one_ level of Galaxy Diamond and thought 'That's it! I know the A to Z of all things Galaxy Dimaond.' What a hack!" said Sonic.

"The CGI was _terrible_!" said Big. They all groaned. "Yeah that scene with the big scorpion looked so fake. I couldn't help but laugh!" said Tails. "Just because this is a movie based on a video game does not mean you're supposed to make it _look_ like a video game!" said Sonic. "They had a budget of 100 million dollars and they couldn't do any better?" said Tails.

"Is there _anything_ that's good about it?" asked Amy. "That little girl in it was good." said Big. "Yeah, she's a huge fan of the game which is why she said yes." said Cream. "She did her research. Unlike the rest of the cast and crew."

"How is this movie doing anyway?" asked Sonic. "Not very well." said Tails. "Good!" said Sonic. "But there is bad news." said Tails. "What?" asked everyone else. "They're making a sequel." answered Tails. "WHAT?" asked everyone else in disbelief. "They are making a sequel." said Tails. "How can they make a sequel to a movie that is not doing well?" asked Sonic. "It's going to be straight to disc and it's going to star a bunch of actors you've never heard of. And it's going to have a budget of 2 million!" said Tails.

"Is William Scott directing it?" asked Sonic. "No." said Tails. "He doesn't do sequels." "I wonder will the sequel be as bad as this one?" asked Sonic. "With even worse CGI and acting." "But do you think the sequel will act anything like the game at all?" asked Big. "NO!" answered everyone else.

"This movie has made me so angry!" said Sonic. "I feel just like Knuckles!" "There's only one thing that can cheer us all up." said Amy. "What?" asked everyone else. "Going to the arcade to play some Galaxy Diamond." she answered. "Yeah!" they all cheered. And they all went down to the arcade to play their favourite game.

"In 15 years or so, do you think 'Galaxy Diamond' will be remade?" asked Sonic. "If they do, I hope they do it properly." answered Tails.

THE END


End file.
